


In vino veritas

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Smut Fic [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, One True Pairing, Their Love Is So, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Oh my God. What I have done?Lance shouldn't be drinking. He had a very low tolerance and could not stand even a gin and tonic. Why he did it at Shiro's graduation party was beyond his understanding. Maybe it was to prove that he was an adult. Maybe for a stupid dare with Pidge. But now, waking up in a bedroom not his, he regretted all his lifestyle choices. That was Keith's room. He had sex with Keith. His friend. His crush not so secret. And he remembered everything.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Smut Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	In vino veritas

_ Oh my God. What I have done?  
_ Lance shouldn't be drinking. He had a very low tolerance and could not stand even a gin and tonic. Why he did it at Shiro's graduation party was beyond his understanding. Maybe it was to prove that he was an adult. Maybe for a stupid dare with Pidge.  
But now, waking up in a bedroom not his, he regretted all his lifestyle choices. That was Keith's room. He had sex with Keith. His friend. His crush not so secret. And he remembered everything.  


_ Lance was laid out on the bed with Keith hovering above him. The other man moved swiftly, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss that involved teeth and tongue. The Cuban boy moaned into the other male's mouth, his hands reaching up to grip his friend by the shoulders. His fingers dug into the firm muscle not to push the other away but rather, to bring him closer if it was at all possible. They frantically began tearing into each other's clothes, pulling here and yanking there, even biting on one another's neck and shoulder as they became bare and naked. Cool air instantly rushed to kiss his straining sex and puckered opening, there being no barrier of undergarments to speak of. Hands smoothed down over his body, exploring smooth patches of skin. Lance gasped when Keith slowly grinned their erections together, fingers scrabbling for a hold on the sheets. Keith kept slowly rolling his hips, repeating the friction between them.  _

_ “Keith…more…” _

He buried his face in his hands, decided to sit up. He bitterly regretted it a moment later, complicit in the furious headache and the stinging pains that stiffened him instantly. Lance had no voice to complain, he discovered with embarrassment.  
He was startled by surprise when a vigorous grip tightened around his waist and forced him to sink onto the mattress.  
“Did you want to leave?” Keith asked him.  
“Yes ... no ... I don't know, my head hurts too much to make coherent thoughts. “  
“Then stay. “  
“Aren't you angry?”  
“Why?”  
“You were drunk. “  
“Lance, I was tipsy, not drunk.”  
“But…”  
“I didn't do anything I didn't want, if that's what you're worried about. And you?”  
“ I?”  
“You wanted it too, didn't you?”  
Lance blushed: “Keith, I have wanted to have sex with you for years. Last night ... I was drunk but not enough to not understand what I was doing and with whom. “  
“Mm ... good.”  
He kissed Lance. Lance wanted to get drunk on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sorry, English isn't my first language. This is a personal experiment. I want to practice for an English course at the collège
> 
> \- Here if someone is interested in any contest 
> 
> https://mylifeisfruk4ever.tumblr.com/post/622244915336937472/red-contest-klance-prompts-write-an-m-fanfiction


End file.
